


Eichi is not my president

by Letkunimirest



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anzu plays matchmaker, F/M, M/M, anzu somehow ends up dating ritsu and Mao and doesn't know how, everyones kinda ooc, nazuna and Anzu are the only normal ones, rip eichi he's getting hated on by everyone, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letkunimirest/pseuds/Letkunimirest
Summary: A-feeeeemallle: stop sending dick pics plsRitsin: you didn't mind when me and Maa-kun sent them last night~Bigbrokink: can ya maybe not talk about your sex lifeBratzenthusiast: can we talk about oursA text fic that's mostly ooc with a lot of memes and some angst sprinkled in. Lots of eichi bashing.





	1. Chapter 1

Nazuna added Kuro, Kaoru, Anzu, Hokuto, Makoto, Izumi, Shinobu, Yuta, Hinata, Leo, Mao, Ritsu, Rei, Kanata, Souma, Adonis, Koga, Tsukasa, Chiaki, Midori, Shu, Mika, Arashi, Keito, Eichi, Natsume to the chat.

Nazuna has titled the chat "you know why we're here."

Anzu: no the fucking fucksticking fuck I fucking don't 

Keito: Language. I'll track you down for this! 

Anzu: what the fuck you gon do, ya little bitch? Lecture me?

Anzu: sorry lmao, my brother took my phone

Mika: I was gonna say, yer language was a lil...

Arashi: Unladylike?

Anzu: is anything ladylike, really? 

Leo: maybe we're ladylike and Anzu is the man.

Anzu: Maybe everyone else is actually female, maybe this is an all girls school and I'm the only male student 

Nazuna: um. 

Nazuna: no. Anyways, you're all here for a special reason.

Mao: And what is it? 

Rei: Ritsu is here??

Nazuna: well the author of this fic honesty got told to make this but we're here cause Eichi isn't my president.

Eichi: Author??? Not your president??

Mao: why is this happening when we're in class.

Anzu: get it trending. #notmypresident

Shu: fucked me up so bad I got anxiety #notmypresident 

Anzu: omg he memed right for once, Leo, u seeing this?

Leo: I'm so proud of him

Kanata: fucked up my "friends" lives so bad that "half" of them won't puka puka with me or look ready to cry all the time #notmypresident

Izumi: messed with my Husbando #notmypresident 

Anzu: what one??

Izumi: you know the one.

Anzu: Say it, pussy.

Izumi: daddy.

Anzu: bitch that ain't specific (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

Izumi: I'll tell everyone your daddies if you keep pressing, ugly 

Hokuto: what

Subaru: what

Ritsu: what

Mao: What

Makoto: wHAT

Arashi: eXCUSE ME 

Anzu: aight, I get ya. No daddy exposure.

Shu: I AM HERE FOR EICHI HATE NOT FOR THIS SHIT. YOU ARE ALL REPULSIVE! 

Nazuna: okay bitch, but you tried to make me call you daddy all the time :)))

Anzu: DRAG HIM BITCH

Mao: NO OFFENCE BUT WHAT IS GOING ON 

Anzu: exposure

Yuta: no offence, but I'm really afraid of Anzu now.

Anzu: I'll tell ur crush about ur kinks, lemme tell u

Mika: (ﾟωﾟ) Anzu can u pls not if I give u candy

Arashi: !!!

Arashi: Mika-Chan has kinks?!

Anzu: he likes being praised 

Kuro: why

Kuro: why do you know this 

Anzu: I know everyone's kinks. I know everything.

Hinata: hey can u like maybe not

Anzu: your crush ain't even in this chat room, why does it matter if I expose u??

Natsume: Little Kitten, are you okaY?

Anzu: im v annoyed, Nazuna Nii woke me up.

Ritsu: wait what.

Ritsu: you actually sleep in school? Bitch I never knew 

Leo: she slept on my lap once 

Leo: she was showing me memes but got bored cause the memes were shit

Keito: *deep breath* CAN YAL'L STOP SWEARING

Anzu: yal'l 

Anzu changed Keito's name to: yal'l

Eichi: why would u let them know u can change names on this ffs

Leo changed Eichi's name to: wannabe slut

Leo: cause u want dick but u fucked everyone over so they don't wanna fuck u

Anzu: holy fuck Leo, that was fucking aggressive 

Leo: OH MY GOD ANZU WE FORGOT

Anzu: HOLY FUCK IN 3

Leo: 1

Leo: 2

Leo; 3

Leo: Uchuu~~~ 

Anzu: Leo is afraid that one day his memes will not be spicy enough.

Leo: WHY THE FUCK DID U EXPOSE ME?? IM UR BFFHAFL! 

Izumi: excuse me ousama?

Leo: Yeees, Sena ♡?

Izumi: what the fuck does bffhafl mean?

Leo: best friends forever hunting aliens for life.

Izumi: okay so maybe choke?

Anzu: how dare you talk to your daddy that way.

Izumi: SHUT YOUR FUCK, UGLY 

Nazuna: okay Anzu, you're gonna kill someone go back to napping and mute this

Anzu: Okay, Nii-chan! （╹◡╹）♡ I love u as a big bro who's not so big

Nazuna: ...

Nazuna changed Anzu's name to: maosbitch

Mao: Hey now, that's just unfair- she isn't even here to fight back. someone change it back for her- I would but I don't know how.

Makoto: I would but I kind of want to see her reaction.

Subaru: wow, I didn't know you had an evil side!

Ritsu: Can I also be Maa Kuns bitch?

Nazuna: no, he's yours and youre Anzu's.

Leo: god, I wish that was me 

Izumi: ...sure jan

Rei: Ritsu, you cannot start saying things like this! It's inappropriate. 

Mao: Nobodies anyone's bitch.

Ritsu: wrong. 

Ritsu changed Mao's name to: Ritsu's bitch

Ritsu changed their own name to: Anzu's bitch

Ritsu's bitch: nobody is anybodies bitch. Please change my name back.

yal'l: Unfortunately, I cannot find a way to do so.

Leo: this is gonna be a great gc

Kanata: "there's" only one "thing" to make it "good"

Kanata kicked wannabe slut from "you know why we're here"

Shu: Ah, you're correct. This is truly amazing.

Anzu's bitch: Iconic.

Nazuna: reelection.

Makoto: relief 

Subaru: I let out a Yaoi drama cd moan 

Hokuto: a what

Subaru: Google it.

Ritsu's bitch: dON'T FUCKING-

 


	2. Squeaky spines

maosbitch: ... 

maosbitch: EXCUSE THE FUCK ME BUT WHO THE FUCK CHANGED MY USER NAME U HAVING A GIGGLE MATE- I'LL FUCKING SHANK YOU

Anzu's bitch: yikes

Nazuna: ...

maosbitch: alright since everyone's not willing to tell me

maosbitch: it's time for...my Yuta/Shinobu fanfiction

Yuta: YOUR WHAT??

Shinobu: what's a fan fiction, de gozaru?

Yuta: Shinobu please run far far away

Nazuna: DONT DO THIS HE IS ONLY A CHILD

Shinobu: I'm only two years younger??

maosbitch: "my boyfriend is fucking dead." Yuta sobs into his tissues, scented with vanilla and printed with little spiders despite being a fucking pussy who was afraid of them.

Yuta: PLEASE NO

Shinobu: Yuta-Kun?? You have a boyfriend, de gozaru??

Yuta: god I wish

maosbitch: "I'm not fucking dead, de gozaru??" Shinobu responds, eyebrows raised.

Shinobu: Ah, transfer student- chan?! Me and Yuta are not uh, um

Hinata: yo no offense but just fuck already.

Hinata: please I'm begging

Shinobu: that- THATS INAPPROPRIATE DE GOZARU :;(∩´﹏`∩);:

maosbitch: "surprise bitch" Ritsu says holding out a gun, who knows where he got it from- did he quite literally pull it out of his ass?

Yuta: oh my god.

Nazuna: IT WAS ME JUST PLEASE STOP

maosbitch changed her name to: bigbossanzu

bigbossanzu: ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ that's right bitch

Shinobu: asdfghjkl

bigbossanzu: by the way! Shinobu's kinks are probably the worst out the lot so he's not the angel you assume he is.

Yuta: WHAT

bigbossanzu: :) you wanna know now

Shinobu left the chat

bigbossanzu: nO YOU DONT YOU KINKY BASTARD 

Yuta: ANZU PLEASE

bigbossanzu added Shinobu to You Know why we're here

Hinata: Yuta stfu you told me your wet dream about Shinobu as a maid yesterday

Hinata: oops

Shinobu: WHAT THE FUCK DE GOZARU

Yuta: IM GONNA KILL YOU

bigbossanzu: everyone shut the fuck up where is Leo and Koga 

Ritsu's bitch: I thought Mao was your daddy and I was your side hoe :///

Leo: Ritsu honey I'm fucking gay

Leo: Hey it's ur uber driver am outside

Koga: hi sorry but IM COVERED IN HICKEYS AND FLUID IMMA BE A FUCKING WHILE

bigbossanzu: this chat was a mistake. Add eichi back for order.

Leo: add your ex boyfriend for emotional trauma

bigbossanzu: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SLOW SLIPPERY NOODLE >:I

Koga: u have an ex???

bigbossanzu: well yeah I have a life outside of this school

Hinata: sounds fake but okay

bigbossanzu: Tetora is getting told about your piercings kink.

Hinata: WAIT


	3. Wataru arrives

Hinata: WHERE IS SHE?! TETORA HAS A PEIRCING NOW-

Leo: damn i wish i knew

yal'l: Surely you would, Tsukinaga? You're the one who's with her more than anyone.

Izumi: Yeah to the point it's a little annoying...

Yuta: It's been like two days, calm down lads.

Natsume added Wataru to the chat

Natsume: We need something good in this chaT.

Wataru: OwO whats this? This group chat is absolutely amazing!~ Although, it could use some of Natsume's baby photos!

Natsume: Ok, I've changed my minD. Goodbye Wataru Nii-saN!

yal'l: no offence but why would you add him?

Wataru: Hey sweet thang~~✰

yal'l: I'm gonna kill you then myself.

Wataru: Romeo and Juliet died with each other too, Keito! ✰

Natsume: *Viva la vida plays in the distancE*

Hinata: Okay as much as I have a thing for Wataru, just like everyone else - _ **i mean who wouldn't have you seen him?**_ \- I really gotta find Anzu- it's like actually important.

Wataru: I saw her with a nice young man earlier~ ✰ She looked annoyed, so, I let him take her with him!

Nazuna: YOU WHAT.

Yuta: OH MY GOD SHES DEAD-

Nazuna: OH MY GOd WATARU U INDIRECTLY kILLED HER

Wataru: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t93u0qg5q_M>

yal'l: _**THIS IS NOT THE TImE FOR HANNAH MONTANNA**_

Wataru: it's always the time for Hannah Montanna, darling! 

Nazuna: Anyways- did you recognise the guy?

Shu: So smart, Nito <3

Nazuna: Ew.

Wataru: Black hair was all I saw, unfortantly, though he was probably incredibly princely.

Leo: I bet it was her ex :/// she don't got that good taste

bigbossanzu: I mean u like Izumi, so.

Leo: ~~_**DUDE-**_~~

Hinata: ANZU

Nazuna: ANZU WHERE ARE YOU BIG BROTHERS COMING BABY

bigbossanzu: being forced to hang out by the edgest boy i know :/

Rei: But Koga is here?

Koga: Hey Rei?

Rei: Yes, doggy?

Koga: CHOKE.

Koga: ANYWAYS WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

bigbossanzu: He was right, my ex.

Leo: HE GAVE U TRUST ISSUES THO

bigbossanzu: SO DID EICHI

yal'l: Anzu please-

Kanata: She "isn't" wrong, "though"

yal'l added Eichi to the chat

Nazuna: OKAY BUT GET AWAY FROm UR EX HE HAD YOU FOR DAYS??

bigbossanzu: Can't hes playing the ex card hard, he's been trying a lot

Nazuna: huh?

bigbossanzu: I mean he keeps touching my thighs and stuff :// can't think of an excuse to leave without seeming rude.

Nazuna: WHAT

Kuro: WHAT

Anzu's bitch: WOW OKAY IM COMING FOR U

Ritsu's bitch: _LOCATION._

Leo: No need, i've just called her and said that she has to come help me :D

Leo: also stop acting like tough shit, Anzu could beat everyone's ass.

bigbossanzu: <3

Arashi: Oh god exes? Hunnie, we gotta go shopping, exes are the worst.

bigbossanzu: sure! I'm busy today tho-

bigbossanzu: OH WATARU

Wataru: ?!

bigbossanzu: I wrote the shipping chart for you.

Wataru: Exellent.

yal'l: pardon?

Wataru: You'll see it when you date me.

yal'l: Ew.

Wataru: Worth a shot...

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Leo: _YOU GOTTA_

Wataru: _ **BOP BOP BOP**_

Leo: _**BOP TO THE TOP**_

Wataru: _ ~~DON'T EVER STOP~~_

Izumi: Can you not at 3 am??

Leo: AND U WONDER WHY I WON'T SUCK YOUR DICK >:///

Arashi: Wait, Ousama, I thought you two weren't together?

Leo: We ain't. Sena isn't my boyfriend.

Kaoru: Anyways anyone in this gc straight?

Kanata: did "you" just "fucking" curse "at" us?

Leo: I'm gay and offended.

Izumi: You think you're straight? You?

Chiaki: HMMMM SOUNDS FAKE BUT IF YOU TRULY ARE I WILL SUPPORT YOU

Kaoru: At least Anzu is, right?

bigbossanzu: DON'T INSULT MY PANSEXUAL ASS >:( i got kicked out of my all girls school cause I had too many gfs

Souma: This is why i wanna commit seppuku

Eichi: Yeah, even I wouldn't call myself straight and everyone wants me dead

Hokuto: I'm straight.

Subaru: No, you're not.

Hokuto: No, I'm not.

Kaoru: :(

Kanata: "the" sooner you stop "thinking" ur "straight" the "better"

Kaoru: BUT I AM THO

Kanata: "okay" i guess "i" believe "you"

Kaoru: thank you.

Kanata: "i'm" sleeping "over" at "Chiaki's" so...i'll be off

Kaoru: WAIT WHAT

Chiaki: Ehehe! RYUSEITAI Blue and I have been together for a while, Kaoru-kun!

bigbossanzu: We been knew.

bigbossanzu: It's like saying, space fact: if you look up- it's there

Kaoru: WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME THO

Kanata: "I" did, "though"

Kaoru: :( not loud enough apparently.

Kanata: "Sorry"

Kanata is offline

Chiaki is offline

Souma: Maybe you should listen instead of washing ur greasy ass mullet in the fish tanks.

bigbossanzu: Wait is Kaoru jealous?

Kaoru: No, i'm straight.

Kaoru: Also who talks about shit like this in a group chat??

bigbossanzu: k.

* * *

Anzu: Okay so when you gon admit you want Kanata's dick?

Kaoru: OKAY SO I MIGHT BUT

Kaoru: Obviously he's with someone else??

Kaoru: it's hopeless.

Anzu: ...

Anzu: no, it's not

Kaoru: Huh?

Anzu: HAVE YOU SERIOUSLY NOT NOTICED HOLY SHIT

Anzu: BOTH OF THEM WANNA GIVE THAT DICK A SUCC

Anzu: THAT s WHY ITS ON THE SHIPPING CHART BITCH

Anzu: ITS NOT JUST IN CASE THE AUTHOR FORGETS

Kaoru: ...There's nothing i can do even if they do want me, though. You _know_ that.

Anzu: goddamn. This is like goddamned satisfied...

Anzu: Listen, we're only allowed so much angst and I can't tell you what to do- so think about it. what will you do?

* * *

 

Mika: Well, I can't believe that some people didn't know that.

Mika: They're always cuddling???

Koga: So are you and that blonde dude

Arashi: Hey wanna not talk to Mika-chan like ever

Koga: yikes.

Shu: Kagehira, is there something going on with you two:

Nazuna: LET HIM DATE.

Mika: we aren't dating

Wataru: thats not what the shipping chart says! :D

yal'l: Seriously, what is a Shipping Chart?


	5. Pretty boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anzu isn't in this one- she's off with Wataru in this chapter but will return, I mostly keep her here for humor thus she why she isn't in this chapter. She is mentioned for some drama but isn't actually present.
> 
> Hello, this is a semi- angst chapter lads. Well, one of them at least: it's Leo centric.

Hokuto: does anyone know why we never speak if Anzu isn't here?

Nazuna: because we literally don't have a reason to because we all know eichi is shit and that's why ya'll were added. 

Eichi: hey. 

Eichi: I might be a shit but...my dick isn't if u wanna come over

Nazuna: I would literally rather die. 

Leo: anyways lads....

Leo: Sena is stalking Makoto again of course, but what the fuck am I gonna do?? He said we were gonna hang out today :///

Eichi: come over? 

Leo: NO.

Eichi: my parents aren't home.

Leo: unless that's an invitation to cut ur dick off I ain't coming over.

Shu: this is the first time you've ever said something good, honestly.

Leo: listen-

Leo: oh wait, Madara is here! Time to escape my depression and pretend to be happy! :D turn off those pesky feelings! 

Nazuna: okay now I'm concerned.

Leo: haha nah, no need it's not like I cry myself to sleep every night or anything.

Kuro: Tsukinaga are you okay

Leo: totally not crying in Madara's arms rn :) 

Kuro: okay but that's kinda -

Izumi: yo what the fuck

Leo: haha I wanna go home I don't wanna go to school anymore bye 

Izumi: oh god dammit it's not my fault.

Leo: never said it was Sena, I have depression not hanahaki :///

Hinata: wow I relate

Yuta: YOU WHAT 

Eichi: it's my fault 

Leo: honestly kinda but I had it before I met you, you ain't special.

Leo: it was clinical but there sure are people who made it worse. 

Leo: they made it worse

Izumi: who are they?!

Leo: pretty.

Izumi: what?

Leo: haha never mind guys, I'm just kidding

Leo: I'm tried after all...

* * *

 Leo let out a muffled scream against Madara's shoulder, he could normally just pretend he was alright- he usually did. He was the king, he couldn't be so weak- he couldn't be. But right now? He couldn't pretend anymore, which was why he had called Izumi in the first place but of course, he had cancelled - that wasn't what set him off though, what really set him off was a comment he heard. He didn't know why it effected him so deeply but he couldn't stop the tears, the floodgate was broken and he was letting out muffled sobs as his friend tried his best to talk to him.

 _Pretty boy,_ it wasn't an insult- it wasn't intended to be one but the way they looked at him- the way they said it, the way they licked their lips made him feel revolting. Pretty boy was a compliment but it was disturbing- he didn't like it, he had been waiting for Izumi before the cancellation text when a group of boys surrounded him. He was pretty much happily chatting with them until they started flirting with him, they grabbed his arms and told him to come along, they backed off but they sure weren't happy about it. They called him pretty beforehand but they took it back immediately following his rejection.

Madara had made them back off in the end, they were insulting him and Leo was clutching his notebook tightly. Normally, insults wouldn't get to him, nothing really did but they were looking him up and down- they were insistent. He was smiling widely but Madara being his friend could see through the shitty mask Leo put on- the entirely crappy version of the happiness he displays with ease. He had butchered his personality before and when he let it fully show he thought he'd never be sobbing into his friends shirt ever again.

"Do you wanna go somewhere with me? I'll make sure nobody hurts you, Leo." It was comforting words and Leo nodded, tearfully but he rubbed them away aggressively with the sleeve of his shirt. He didn't know why he was so upset today but Madara must have found him pathetic if he was asking to go elsewhere with him and he was pretty sure he was embarrassing him. He trusted Madara, he was one of his best friends- he didn't want to embarrass him.

 _Now, I know how Anzu feels..._ Leo thought, as he leaned against the taller boy for support as they walked.

Pretty never stung so hard before. Pretty wasn't supposed to make him feel sick to his stomach and he sure as hell didn't want to be pretty if it meant this, this wasn't right. Nothing about this was right! He should be thankful, right? They backed off, they didn't do anything- was it Leo's fault.

"Mama...?"

Madara's attention was averted from the path he was taking to Leo in an instant, glancing over at the smaller boy. It made Leo flinch and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why, he trusted Madara more than anyone. 

"Am I pretty?" Leo asked, voice emptier than it had ever been, glancing to the ground as the tears threatened to come back.

"You're the prettiest." 

 That's the worst thing to hear right now, Leo let his head drop down as he let his tears fall. Yeah, pretty. He was...pretty.

* * *

 

Izumi: BITCH PICK UP YOUR PHONE

Izumi: WHY DIDNT YA TELL ME YOU WERE UPSET GOD DAMMIT 

Izumi: IF YOU'RE CRYING I'LL KICK YOUR ASS

Leo: I'm with mama right now. Leave me alone.

Izumi: hah? How annoying - you're always doing that! Going off with him and never texting or calling anyone! You better not leave the country again.

Leo: why would it matter.

Leo: I'm just there to look pretty anyways- 

Izumi: Uh, what? The hell are you talking about? Aren't I the one people said was pretty? 

Leo: hahaha yeah I guess you are

Izumi: why are you being so short with me? I care about you.

Izumi: WAIT YOU RAN AWAY FROM MADARA

_Seen at 03:16_

Izumi: ITS BEEN THREE HOURS WHERE ARE YOU 


	6. Getting Leo back, bitch

bigbossanzu: I left for one chapter

bigbossanzu: ONE CHAPTER

Izumi: Do you know where he is?!

Nazuna: She would have said!

bigbossanzu: OF COURSE I DO BUT HE DOESNT WANNA SEE YOU

Izumi: WHAT DID _I_ DO?

bigbossanzu: It's nothing personal. He just gets like this sometimes. He doesn't want to see anyone.

Izumi: Anzu please?

bigbossanzu: Aight fine, but i can't promise he'll talk to you. he isn't even talking to me.

* * *

Natsume: I've noticed that this isn't actually as cracky as the author intended :/// _I'LL MAKE IT GAYEr_

_Natsume added Tetora to the chat_

Tetora: How is me being here making this chat gayer?

Natsume: Rei Nii-san's twins are here, you knoW. That Hinata one you told me you wanted to banG.

Tetora: WHEN DID I TELL YOU THAT?!

Natsume: You didn't, but it looks like I was correcT.

Rei: *Sips tea*

Hinata: I just checked my phone and started crying

Yuta: me and shinobu had to calm him down he just threw his phone and screamed "I'M GONNA GET LAID"

Yuta: ~~and me and shinobu aren't even dating yet the fuck~~

Rei: I...never wished to hear about my beloved childrens sex lives...

Hinata: family bonding time.

Ritsu's bitch: Ritsu should be included

Anzu's bitch: NO I FUCKING SHOULDN'T

Anzu's bitch: And regretfully Maakun, the only ones with active sex lives in this fanfiction are Corgi and those two guys from that kids unit.

Kanata: ...

Chiaki: OH WOWIE WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME

Tetora: IS THAT WHAT THOSE MARKS WERE!?

Natsume: Ah, yes, now the fic is going the way it's supposed tO.

Natsume: I damn well best get laid, thougH.

Rei: NOT ON MY FUCKING WATCH

Wataru: ILLEGAL

Shu: IF SOMEONE SO MUCH AS LOOKS AT YOU WILL THAT INTENT THEY WILL DIE BY MY HAND

Kanata: I'd drown "whoever" touches you, "You" know? Puka Puka,,,,

Natsume: LET ME GET LAID GOD DAMMIt!!!

Rei: I think the fuck not, you trick ass bitch

Eichi: I'd be open to it, Natsume-kun

Natsume: I have changed my mind; Not my asexual aSS.

Eichi: :(

Natsume: I have never felt less sexually attracted in my entire fucking lifE.

Natsume: diE.

Wataru: Anyways, this chat is amazing and all but...

Wataru: WHERE. IS. KEITO.

yal'l: Die.

Wataru: Anything for you, darling

yal'l: I agree wih Sakasaki in this moment. I am suddenly sex repulsed.

Rei: You weren't last year...in the student council room.

Anzu's bitch: BLOCKED REPORTED

yal'l: ...WHAT THE FUCK

 


End file.
